Mario
'Mario & Sonic Tennis Open '''is the fourth tennis game in the series. It is for PS4. Playable Characters All-Around Type * Mario * Luigi * Diddy Kong * Amy * Blaze * Espio * Austin * Katie * Brad L. Speed Type * Toad * Yoshi * Nabbit * Sonic * Shadow * Metal Sonic * Logan * Carson * Emma H. Power Type * Bowser * Wario * Donkey Kong * Knuckles * Vector * Omega * Reed * Zack * Kenny Skill Type * Peach * Daisy * Waluigi * Tails * Dr. Eggman * Silver * Aaron * Sam S. * Kaitlin Tricky Type * Bowser Jr. * Boo * Rosalina * Eggman Nega * Sticks * Zazz * Hazel * Trev * Cole Non-Playable Characters * Lakitu * Toadsworth * Toad * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Penguin * Cheep Cheep * Porcupuffer * Wiggler * Bramball * Romp * Thwomp * Lava Bubble * Magikoopa * Dry Bones * Mattermouth * Orbot * Cubot * Omochao * Motobug * Crabmeat * Chopper * Animal Friends * Chao * Egg Pawn * Egg Flapper * Zeena * Egg Dragoon * Jeremiah * Ford * Laura * D'Anna * Dillon * Maddie W. * Emily B. * Mark H. * Haven * Dan * Lexi S. * Jarrett * Chandler * Morgan * Corden * Kaitlynn * Hailey S. * Mark D. Stadiums There are 16 stadiums to play on * Mushroom Kingdom from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Wario Dunes from Mario Tennis Open * Sherbet Land from Mario Kart 64 * Sunshine Seaside from Super Mario 3D World * Soda Jungle from New Super Mario Bros. U * Clockwork Ruins Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Sky Garden from Mario Kart: Super Circuit * Bowser's Galaxy Reactor from Super Mario Galaxy * Splash Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 * Oil Desert from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 * Ice Cap from Sonic Adventure * Water Palace from Sonic Rush * White Jungle from Sonic Adventure 2 * Hill Top from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Sky Road from Sonic Lost World * Crimson Carnival from Sonic Unleashed Mega Smash Many of these smashes return from the previous game Minigames All the minigames return from previous installments, but they all have major improvements and new features. There are 6 total. * Musical Mayhem * Tag * Item Smash * Tennis Adventure * Super Sonic Slam * Tennis Race Music Musical Mayhem There are 20 new songs to play in in this minigame # Castle from Super Mario Bros. # Ending from Super Mario World # Cool, Cool Mountain from Super Mario 64 # Underwater from New Super Mario Bros. # Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy # Rainbow Road from Mario Kart Wii # Lava Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Title from Super Mario 3D Land # Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. U # Main Theme from Super Mario 3D World # Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Believe In Myself from Sonic Adventure # Let's Make It! from Sonic Adventure 2 # Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes # All Hail Shadow from Sonic the Hedgehog # Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings # The World Adventure from Sonic Unleashed # Knight of the Wind from Sonic and the Black Knight # Tropical Resort, Act 3 from Sonic Colors # Windy Hill from Sonic Lost World Additional Music Mario Series # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Athletic from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Overworld from Super Mario World # Rainbow Road from Super Mario Kart # Slider from Super Mario 64 # Toad's Turnpike from Mario Kart 64 # Opening from Mario Tennis # Ribbon Road from Mario Kart: Super Circuit # Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Wario Factory from Mario Power Tennis # Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS # Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS # Castle from New Super Mario Bros. # Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii # Snow Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Athletic from Super Mario 3D Land # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart 7 # Pandemonium from Mario Party 9 # Mario Stadium from Mario Tennis Open # Title from New Super Mario Bros. 2 # Victory in the Dream World from Mario and Luigi: Dream Team # Credits from New Super Mario Bros. U # Switch Scramble Circus from Super Mario 3D World # Thwomp Ruins from Mario Kart 8 # Knockout Challenge from Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash # Fight! from Paper Mario: Color Splash Sonic Series # Spring Yard from Sonic the Hedgehog # Chemical Plant from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD # Toxic Caves from Sonic Spinball # Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles # Diamond Dust from Sonic 3D Blast # Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R # Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure # Summer Mirage from Sonic Shuffle # Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance # City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 # Emerald Beach from Sonic Battle # Leaf Forest from Sonic Advance 2 # Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 # Ocean Palace from Sonic Heroes # Title from Sonic Mega Collection # Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush # Egg Factory from Sonic Riders # Crisis City from Sonic the Hedgehog # A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure # Seven Rings In Hand from Sonic and the Secret Rings # The Core from Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity # Rooftop Run from Sonic Unleashed # Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight # Casino Street from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 # Final Factory from Sonic Free Riders # Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors # Sylvania Castle from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 # The Deadly Six from Sonic Lost World